


Don't Drop That Thun Thun Thun

by birdoisabadbitch



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Bisexual Male Character, Butts, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Weight Gain, bubble butt, tummy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdoisabadbitch/pseuds/birdoisabadbitch
Summary: Josh's got a nice chubby butt. And a tummy.





	Don't Drop That Thun Thun Thun

Josh twiddled his thumbs as Bradley pulled over in Josh's driveway. His latest fling, Bradley was just as much of a foodie as Josh is, though Josh had the bigger appetite. Bradley gave Josh a kiss on the cheek as they waited outside of his house. 

"Here, I don't want you to be hungry all night," Bradley handed over to Josh a box of chocolates. 

"Awww, you're too sweet," Josh giggled as his face turned bright red. Bradley ran his hand through Josh's hair as the two shared one last kiss before Josh got out of the car. 

"I'll text you again," Josh said on his way out. 

"Alright, good night," Bradley cooed as he rolled up the window.

Josh locked the door behind him and walked upstairs with the chocolate box in his hand. He panted heavily running up the stairs, making him more winded than he had expected. He stood at the top of the stairs for a second, waiting to catch his breath. 

"Holy shit, am I that out of shape?" 

Josh said to himself as he began walking into his bedroom, and headed for the closet to change into his pajamas. Josh unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into the hamper, and then removed his belt and slipped off his jeans. He put on a comfy t-shirt and despite some resistance, he got some sweatpants on. He looked in his mirror, and noticed“‘‘“ his weight gain.

"Oh. I guess I am out of shape."

Josh's rotund gut poked just out of his shirt, and his shirt didn't cover his whole stomach. But what really struck Josh was that his ass literally poured out of his sweats, and they could barely cover his crack. He stared, shocked at how much his stomach and especially his butt had grown.

"Damn."

As Josh was looking at his new physique, the aroma of the box of chocolates approached near him, and Josh's mouth began to water. 

"Fuck, why am I hungry? I don't wanna get even fatter," he said to himself.

As the smell got stronger, Josh became even more tempted. Eventually, he succumbed, as the smell of the delicious chocolates as well as feeling guilty that Bradley bought them for him convinced Josh that a box of chocolates couldn't hurt. Josh laid onto his bed, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. He turned on Netflix and began binging his favorite TV series. Episode by episode, the chocolates left the box and entered Josh's mouth. 

As he ate the last few chocolates, Josh moaned with pleasure as his bloated stomach grew and by the time he was done with the chocolates, Josh was pretty turned on. Turned on enough for a picture. Josh rolled over, grabbed his phone, and opened the front camera to look at his bubble butt, and snapped a photo, with his crack just exposed from his boxers.

"Yup, he'll definitely like that," Josh said to himself, wanting to give Bradley a tease. Josh sent the message straight to Bradley, and couldn't wait for him to reply.


End file.
